Carry
|-| Carry= Carry was a YLW Demoman conceptualized by Icy guy2. His normal theme was Driftveil City Music - Pokemon Black & White. His combat theme was Steel Python - No More Heroes. Appearance Carry appears as a YLW Demoman who wears a Chemical Brother and a Frontier Djustice. When he wasn't using it, he carried his Iron Bomber on his back. Origin Carry used to be a man simply called "Anthony". He owned his own dojo in TueFort, where he would regularly teach taekwondo in addition to showing off his Anfo energy. However, when a gang of drunk hooligans wandered through the door and tried to fight him, he went to far and killed the thugs. A few days after being imprisoned, he was approached by a YLW Spy, who offered to break him out in exhange for some mercanery work. He agreed, and escaped subtly. During his time on that YLW team, Anthony was so efficient that he gained the name "Carry", since he could "carry" his team to victory. One day, he was damaged intensely by two trios of rockets and pipe bombs. Since his Medi-Gun had broken down, the team's Medic had no other choice than to give Carry several prosthetics and implants. The most noteworthy of his new implants was a respirator equipped with goggles. Secretly traumatized by the event, Carry faked his death and left the team, now a freelance mercanery. Later on, Carry was kidnapped by Medirals. He was tortured into giving a sample of his Anfo energy, despite being very hesitant at first. He was then lobotomized, killed, and incinerated. Parts of his brain were made to create Golden Pragmatist, a ruthless android that even Carry himself couldn't hope to match in battle. Personality and Behavior A highly confident individual, Carry exhibited several narcissistic personality traits. Although he was discreet about showing it, he believed himself to be more intelligent, skilled, and overall better than all others. In addition, he was very corrupt. Although he hunted down and apprehended evil freaks, he was capable of performing several menacing tasks. He would do this if he got a big enough paycheck or somebody stroked his ego. Said crimes included assassination, destruction of evidence, theft, and kidnapping. Despite not gaining any joy from these acts, he did them without question. Other than that, he had a devil-may-care demeanor about him. He was usually very laid back, oftentimes staying quiet unless he had to speak. He also vaguely mocked people at times, and would use sarcasm to try to get out of trouble. Similarly, he had a tendency of cracking jokes in the middle of combat, usually to both his allies and opponents irritation. In spite of this, if he was wounded enough, he may have shown more of his inpatient, corrupt, or amoral personality traits. Powers and Abilities * Had an enhanced durability, to the point of being able to survive several rockets. * Skilled kickboxer, knew taekwondo efficiently. * Used an Iron Bomber, and was highly accurate with it. * Controled a unique energy known as "Anfo". And could use it to create small items (such as ammunition and knives). Faults and Weaknesses * Although he was stronger than a normal human, he could not take extreme amounts of damage. * His Anfo energy, although flexible, was not limitless. |-| Golden Pragmatist= Golden Pragmatist is a YLW Demoman android working for Medirals. His combat theme is Moguera's Theme - Godzilla: Unleashed. His alternative combat theme is Iron Man - Black Sabbath Appearance He appears as a Nems Battle Hardened Demoman, but looks to be made of a gold like material identical to australium, although it is not australium. Origin Medirals, tired of Heavy Load and Ubervizard fighting him, created a "brilliant" plan to stop them. After stealing medical equipment from the TeuFort General Hospital, Medirals "recruited" Ironus (he tricked him into thinking that he was a fellow cyborg), then sedated the freelance mercanery Carry and a random Engineer. Back at his lab, he tortured Carry into giving him a sample of his Anfo energy. He then proceeded to lobotomize and kill Carry with surgery equipment. He also forced the Engineer to build an android modeled after Carry's physique. With a modified piece of Anfo energy and a large crystal for power, and distinct parts of Carry's brain for combat experience and strategy, he created Golden Pragmatist. Golden Pragmatist unhesitatingly broke the Engineer's spine, and was informed of his goal by Medirals. He then headed out with Ironus, hell bent on finding Heavy Load and Ubervizard. Personality and Behavior Since he is an android, he is generally emotion, and expression less. However, he seems to have some bits of personality tucked away. Firstly, he is quite vulgar, ending every other sentence with the words "fuck", "shit", and "crap". He also appears to be quite sadistic, often killing his opponents in the most brutal way possible. True to his name, he is extremely pragmatic, caring only about the mission, and the safety of Ironus, nothing else. Interestingly, Medirals states that he wasn't programmed to be as pragmatic as he actually is. Another interesting thing, sometimes he sporadically says things that only Carry would know. Since a large portion of his energy comes from a rechargeable piece of Anfo originally created by Carry, it is possible that it is why he knows these things. In spite of all of these personality traits, Golden Pragmatist has no real consistent personality. At his core, he is merely a loyal robot soldier with no free will. Powers and Abilities Golden Pragmatist, like most androids, is quite strong. He is able to bend steel, charge through walls, and break an office desk in half with a single chop. He can also use his Anfo energy to increase his physical strength further. When at full power, he can break someone's neck with one punch, lift a medium sized house, and fight hand-to-hand against a PRL Vagineer. He is also very durable. Like , he has a high resistance to bladed weapons and small arms fire. When increased to full power by his Anfo energy, he is able to resist upward to twenty rockets, and several slashes from Parri Passu's blade. Finally, he is very fast, which can be easily seen when he is flying. At full power, he is able to run and fly as fast as a modern train. Golden Pragmatist is a dexterous unarmed combatant. His fighting style encompasses parts of various martial arts. Shorinji Kempo, West Java Pencak Silat, Taekwondo, and even the Scottish Backhold. He usually uses his Anfo manipulation in combination with his unarmed combat, making him even more dangerous. Speaking of which, just like Carry, Golden Pragmatist can channel a unique energy known as Anfo, but to a much greater extent. This is because the energy is flowing through his body, due to the rechargeable Anfo energy being his strongest power source. Unlike Carry, Golden Pragmatist can create large items, up to the size of a large office desk. This can allow him to make powerful weapons such as a rocket launcher if he wants. He can also use the energy to levitate and fly, which drains less power than one would expect. And as mentioned numerous times before, he can use a large portion of his Anfo energy to increase any of his stats. Faults and Weaknesses * Like any android, he has a weakness to EMP and magnets. * He has an extreme weakness to water, as if he is in it he will begin to rust at an extraordinary rate, and will be completely rusted within five seconds, causing him to become immobile and unable to speak. * Since his Anfo energy is directly linked to his rechargeable Anfo "heart", he will presumably lose his best power, and power supply permanently if it is used up completely, since Carry is dead. * Because of his programming, Golden Pragmatist is very straightforward and obedient to his master's orders, and will rarely use any clever or creative strategies in combat. This makes him easy pickings for quick-thinking, creative, or weird Freaks. Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2